


Another Kind of Pillow Talk

by jdjunkie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:59:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdjunkie/pseuds/jdjunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He fell asleep touching, warm, beloved skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Kind of Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Commentfic written to the prompt Too tired for sex.

Jack tried really hard to stifle the tired "Ummmf" that escaped his lips when he fell into bed but failed spectacularly. He was too tired to finish the crossword, even though the answer to that pesky last, unfilled clue had popped into his head while he shed the last of his clothes.  
  
He was gratified to see that Daniel hadn't bothered to open his laptop and had already taken off his glasses. The mattress dipped heavily beside him. Daniel, usually so neat and tidy (the curse of an ordered mind) had left his clothes where they fell on the floor.  
  
Daniel let out a long, stuttering sigh and let his arms flop above his head where they fell.  
  
"Copulatory organ," Jack slurred, already halfway to the Land of Nod.  
  
"Mine's already asleep. Don't even think about it," Daniel said. Slowly.  
  
"Other words for penis. Crossword."  
  
After a while, and a breath that sounded suspiciously like a light snore, Daniel said, "Oh."  
  
"Spirit willing," Jack said because it was. He always wanted Daniel. It was just that right now, he wanted, _needed_ sleep more. A day trudging through an off-world mudflat in searing heat with no naquadah at the end of it would do that to a man.  
  
"Rain check," Daniel offered.  
  
"Deal. C'mere." Spooning made everything better.  
  
"Too tired."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Jack listened to the soft exhalations as Daniel fell immediately into a deep, untroubled sleep. Sure that he was fine, Jack used his last ounce of energy to roll onto his side and throw an an arm over Daniel's waist.  
  
He fell asleep touching, warm, beloved skin. Sometimes - and this definitely one of them - that was a whole lot better than sex.  
  
ends  
  
  



End file.
